


【TSN/EM】额头、发红的鼻尖和雪

by SUN03



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03
Summary: ＊穷学生马，存在一定程度的经济困难夸大＊（偏欢脱的）校园爱情故事，以及OOC预警
Relationships: EM - Relationship, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

＊

马克正试图扶着扶手，从柯克兰的楼梯上非常、非常缓慢走下来。

虽然描述起来平平无奇，但这其实是个震撼的场面，震撼程度大概能吓得达斯汀扔飞他最爱的鲑鱼抱枕— —众所周知，马克从不会乖乖的把手搭在扶梯上，那双傲慢金贵的手一般只安置在GAP衫的口袋里，或者搭在笔电的外壳上，而并不屑于与掉了漆的扶手发生什么亲密接触。在马克本人层出不穷的刻薄话里，“那些扶手的存在让整个公寓楼都变成了养老院或者比这更糟糕的一些东西— —设计缺陷，哈佛之耻。说真的，真的会有人用扶手吗？二十出头，身强力壮，在上不过七阶的小转梯时？”

— —真的会有。马克默默的想，他抬起脚，借助扶梯的支撑，以一种艰难又奇怪的姿势向下挪了一阶。

倘若要追溯起整个事件的前因，客观来讲，时间线大概要向前推五年（来探讨他的身体健康问题是如何一步步发展至此的）。而马克坚持认为事情起因于一阵刮开窗帘的寒风，或是饥肠辘辘的胃和太久没休息的大脑。

总之，他发烧了，而明天是圣诞节，这代表着克里斯回了家，达斯汀也凑热闹般选择了跟随克里斯离校— —也就是说，他得自力更生以保证自己不会由于发烧而死在屋子里。

噢，华多，还有华多。马克想。或许他最该跟华多联系，因为那是他的男朋友（这样说似乎有些煽情，该死的物主代词）。可从心里讲，他并不乐意。发烧是一件可大可小的事情，他只打算找到附近最便宜的药店买些最廉价的退烧药物，然后回寝室睡一觉。这样并不会造成什么开销，也方便他在降温后继续完成代码工作。而如果告诉华多，马克毫不怀疑他会把他硬拉到高档社区里金碧辉煌的私人诊所或者国立医院，闻着昂贵的消毒水味，为一次小小的发烧挥霍掉一沓子（他完全负担不起的）美金。

或许自己解决才是最好的。马克想。他现在已经成功的克服无力，眩晕和头痛，走下了柯克兰的楼梯，一条清晰的路线在他由于发烧而混沌的脑内延展。下一步，他需要步行穿过哈佛的半个校区，在正大门向西一百五十米处搭四号线公车，到达三英里外一家价位适中的诊所。而价位适中的含义是：它是整个波士顿市区内马克可以找到的最便宜的诊所。

马克面无表情的再次推演了一下行进路线，又掂量了一下口袋里的零钱，那钱币的数量着实算不上宽裕，或许他只能寄希望于退烧药不会太贵。

天上在下雪，不算太大，雪花零落又轻盈的飘转落下，但也足以积起淹没到脚踝的雪。很松软，也很寒冷，特别是当雪进到马克过踝的纯棉白袜子里，融化成冷冰冰的水，那温度让他本就没什么血色的脸更加苍白了。

马克觉得，或许，这情况有些不妙。他的头疼的有些太厉害了，寒冷让他的指尖有些麻木，而眩晕已经到了有些恐怖的地步— —比如，前边那座雕像是一直有两个头吗？

马克确实没那么在乎自己的身体，但这样并不代表他是个一心求死的傻瓜。在这种情况下，相较于晕倒在校园的某个角落里，拨通华多的电话成了更好的选择。或许他可以说服华多别去那么贵的医院、别开那么贵的药，以及他会慢慢还钱的。

（马克不会承认他心底的某个角落为这个“联系华多吧”的想法松了口气。）

电话刚响了一声，就被很快的接了起来。

“嗨，马克？”

“嗨，华多。”马克吸了吸鼻子，“我发烧了，现在在公寓楼前边的小广场上。似乎有些严重，鉴于那座雕像已经长出来八只手了。”

他没问“你能来帮我吗”或者“你现在可以过来吗”这种话，因为他不需要，因为他们都知道答案。

“— —我马上就到。”

＊

“少爷，您可以把行李直接交给我— —您的宿舍里还有其他需要带的东西吗？”

“不，没有了。”

爱德华多冲面前衣着得体的老人点点头，将自己的行李箱递了过去。

“洛伦佐先生，您知道的，其实我大可以自己回去，而不必您大费周章的来波士顿接我。”

“这是您父亲的意愿。而作为萨维林家族的家仆，这本就是我的分内之事。”老人不卑不亢的回应道，他拉开了车门，微微欠身。“少爷，请上车吧。”

爱德华多顿了一下，他低下头，用力跺了跺脚，抖落了裤脚上散落的雪花。指根处的那枚家族戒指沉甸甸的，让他心神不宁。

“我希望下次，您不要再来这里了。”他说，“这样太惹眼，而且没有必要。”

“这是您父亲的— —”

“我说，下次请不要再来了。”  
爱德华多重复道，语气却不温不火。“加长的黑色宾利哪怕在哈佛也有些出格了，您没有注意到那些学生们的眼神吗？”

“我不明白这有什么问题，少爷。照顾别人的自尊心并不在我的义务范围内。”老人挺直了身体，故意在别人这两个字上咬的很重，仿佛意有所指。

“问题在于这种炫耀的行为是不必要的。我可以自己做的很好，不依靠家族的力量，您明白吗？我有自己的方式来打理学业和人际关系— —而你们看起来就像是迫不及待要毁了这个。”

这是个下马威。爱德华多明白。他的父亲对他最近多有不满，不论是花美金投资网站，或是翘掉短期实习，或是……与马克的关系。他几乎能想象父亲震怒的样子，老萨维林甚至怒气冲冲的亲自给他打了电话，要他这两天必须回家谈谈。

空气凝固在一片沉默中，对峙的两人都神情放松，彬彬有礼，却也都毫不退让。

“我不会进这辆车，请您离开。”爱德华多重申道，“我会自己订机票，或者坐车过去，不会错过明天的晚宴。”

老人张了张嘴，看起来像是想要继续说些什么，而一阵轻快的电话铃声打断了他— —爱德华多的手机响了起来，伴随着一声声的震动，卡农的钢琴曲飘了出来。

那是他给马克设的专属铃声，爱德华多忍不住微笑了一下，他迅速的接通了电话，然后脸上的笑意逐渐被严肃取代。

＊

“你就— —穿成— —这样？”

爱德华多插着腰，难以自制的、带着重音的拔高了音量。

“你还告诉我— —你发着该死的烧？”

“Opps，”马克面无表情的坐在广场的椅子上，耸了耸肩，“似乎是这样。”

爱德华多只觉得自己也要被气的烧起来了。他一边深呼吸着，一边打量着自己面前自称发了烧的小个子：面色苍白，鼻头通红，蓝眼睛虚无缥缈的散在某个点上，毛茸茸的卷发被雪水打湿了些，蔫蔫的耷拉着。他的身上只套着一件单薄、灰扑扑的GAP，那玩意在波士顿十二月的寒风里御寒效果大约比一张纸好不到哪去。

“马克，我必须得说，”爱德华多忍无可忍，“就按你这幅模样，如果能不发烧才真是哈佛第九大谜题。外边在下雪，你竟然还穿着该死的工装短裤和拖鞋？”

“我还穿了棉袜。”马克反驳道，他的语速一如既往的让人头晕眼花，“而且你喜欢我这样打扮，你说过的。顺便一提我现在很欣慰，你学会反讽了，这是个不错的语言技巧。”

爱德华多深谙与马克交流的诀窍，倘若你关注于他提起的每一个话题，那你就注定只能被他牵着鼻子走。所以爱德华多迅速又机智的忽略了关于语言技巧的那部分（他也没明白这是什么意思），将矛头对准了— —

“Hey，等等，等等，什么叫我喜欢这个？”

马克眨了眨眼，“就是说你喜欢这个。”

“我喜欢— —什么？”

马克平静的，又带着点勉为其难的怜悯的叹了口气，“你喜欢我这样打扮。”他用的是陈述句，“GAP衫，工装短裤，过踝棉袜和拖鞋，虽然不知道什么原理，但明显你就是喜欢这个。”

爱德华多感觉自己快要裂开了，他张了张嘴，又张了张，最后也没能成功的组织出一句话来。

“如果更详细的话，如果你想要听，”马克再接再厉，“你喜欢我的手指和膝盖，或许还有小腿和脚踝，原谅我没法给它们排序，因为你注视它们的时间几乎是同样长。”

爱德华多几乎是下意识的随着马克的话看向了相应的部位。手，那很好，那手掌被微长的袖子遮住，仅仅露出了细长而骨节分明的手指— —现在由于低温而泛着不正常的红色。然后是膝盖，上帝，还有小腿，那确实是很骨感又苍白的部分，并且该死的非常光滑，马克一直没什么体毛，所以，噢。脚踝，好吧，正被包裹在湿哒哒的棉袜里，但这不妨碍他在脑内勾勒出那里瘦而突出的骨节，虽然这样的形容不太合适，但那脚踝确实是可以用精巧形容的，爱德华多几乎确信自己可以一只手全部握住，因为马克就是这样的小个子— —

他对上了马克的目光，那双眼睛在说你瞧，你就是很喜欢吧。

呃，我就是很喜欢。爱德华多绝望的想，但他用力闭了闭眼，努力让语气严肃起来。“但你就是发烧了。”

马克点点头，他这幅模样竟然显得有些乖顺了。“所以我给你打电话。”他说，“关于下一步我们要去的地方，我有些建议。”

“什么建议？”爱德华多脱下了自己的大衣，像条毛毯般把马克包裹在里边，只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

“不去国立医院，不去太贵的私人诊所，我们去开点价位适中的退烧药，然后我们回来，任务完成。”

“噢，”爱德华多迅速的皱起了眉，“不可能，马克，我不会让你跑到那个地方买药的。”

“那里的药没什么问题。”马克快速的说，“我只是想避免去做无所谓的检查，然后开点简单的该死的退烧药。”

“那些检查都是有用的，你没法保证自己只是单纯的发烧，还是有炎症、或是肺部有问题。”

“我没有问题。我的呼吸道和肺也没有。”马克面无表情，语气又坚决的不容置喙。“我带了钱，我们坐公交过去。如果那些钱不够买药，垫付的部分我会还你。”


	2. Chapter 2

＊

“你应该再去找个合格的、标准的医院再检查一下，马克。”爱德华多皱着眉，像是拎着一袋难以忍受的垃圾一样拎着马克在小诊所里开的药。“我很难说服自己来眼睁睁的看着你吃这些玩意。”

“这就是在合格的、标准的诊所开的。”马克摇摇晃晃的半靠在爱德华多的身上，几乎压上了自己所有的重量。而那件厚实的Prada大衣由于过分的不合身，几乎像是一条毯子一样把他裹住了。

“而且，”马克面无表情的说，“你可以不用说服自己‘眼睁睁’，人类有种神奇的功能叫闭眼。”

“你真贴心。”爱德华多眯起眼盯着那个卷发的犹太男孩，手臂却更加用力的揽住了他，以便于马克更舒适的靠在他怀里。“你的医生难道没有告诉你发烧期间不要多说话吗？”

“没有。正是如此我确信他是个好医生。”

“好，那我告诉你不要多说话。”爱德华多用力揉乱了他的卷毛，“我们坐出租车回去，你别想再等公交然后导车了。”

“那是不必要花销— —”

“停下，马克，就算是你也要尊重我在冰天雪地里想要迅速回宿舍的权利。我有这个权利，对吧？”

“难以否认。”马克小声回答了一句。他的声音含糊着，不再像平时那么尖刻清晰，而是把所有的元音都揉在一起，像是舌尖含着一口黏糊糊的汤汁。

爱德华多想着发烧可能确实已经开始影响马克的语言系统了。这真的很少见。但事实上，操，这真的相当可爱。

“我们要快点回去。”爱德华多随手招停了一辆出租车，拉开车门把马克塞了进去，然后自己也坐了进去。马克看起来不太高兴，面色苍白，但爱德华多就是知道他没有真的生气或是怎么样。事实上，他能感受到马克的僵硬的后背在出租车的暖气里变得柔软，就像一根慢慢松劲的弦。

“柯克兰还有能吃的东西吗？”爱德华多问，“我一会回去先给你做些粥。”

“有金枪鱼罐头和很多汽水。”马克语气平平的说，“或许可以做红牛激浪粥，把能量饮料混合，然后加点红蜡糖什么的。”

爱德华多用力闭了闭眼，“好主意。所以我们可以直接回我的宿舍了。”

马克听到这句话后瞬间皱起了眉，张开嘴像是想要说些什么，爱德华多却用一根手指按住他的嘴唇。

“没有电脑，”他说，“想都别想。到地方我会叫你的，你可以睡一会，马克。”

马克抬头看了他一眼，然后难得老实的把脑袋往大衣里缩了缩，半阖起眼睛。

＊

事实上，马克的这一觉一口气睡到了第二天的早上。原因在于他高热的额头和刚刚吞下的药片让他睡的太沉了，而爱德华多很难有决心叫醒一个在他的大衣里睡成一团的马克— —上帝，他甚至耷拉着湿漉漉的睫毛，轻轻皱着眉— —所以爱德华多几乎没有犹豫，就毅然决然的付了钱，然后更加毅然决然的把马克打横抱回了自己的宿舍。

那并不是很重，顺便一提。马克瘦弱的身材跟哑铃比起来真的不算什么，而爱德华多明显一周要去三次健身房。

第二天清晨时马克是那个第一个睁开眼的人，他先是速算着判断了一下时间，然后几乎是臭着脸坐了起来（他本打算回寝室完成剩下的代码的，事情怎么会这样），但随即他发现了自己的头没那么疼了，触碰额角的温度正常起来，没有眩晕，没有黑点，没有四个脑袋的雕塑。这真是个各种意义上的好发现。

“华多？”他轻轻叫了一声，躺在一旁的爱德华多几乎是瞬间就从睡梦中惊坐了起来，还带着凌乱的头发和皱巴巴的衬衫。

“— —马克？”爱德华多用力抹了把脸，声音模糊，“上帝，现在几点了？”

“七点三十四分，”马克回答，“介于二十五秒到四十三秒之间。”

爱德华多沉默了，他重重的闭了闭眼，又睁开，这下子他终于看上去完全清醒了。“很高兴你不发烧了，马克，”他说，“同时很高兴你的脑子没有被烧坏掉，还能心算。”

“谢谢。”马克的声音听起来没有丝毫谢意，“我记得我们是昨天下午四五点左右回来的— —你为什么没有叫醒我？你说你会叫醒我。”

“噢，”爱德华多白了他一眼，“大部分人会在清晨起床看到自己男朋友时给他一个早安吻。这个暗示够清楚了吗？”

“我没刷牙。”

“你可以亲脸。”

马克依旧一脸不高兴的表情，看起来并不打算进一步动作。于是爱德华多从善如流的探过头去，在那张消瘦的脸蛋上留下一个湿乎乎的吻。

“早安。”爱德华多顶着翘起的头发站了起来，“想来点什么早餐？”

“不用了，”马克说，他试图从床上下来并绕到自己的电脑桌前，“鉴于你浪费了我相当宝贵的十个小时，我现在就得继续昨天没完成的编程。”

“没有，编程。”爱德华多缓慢的，平静的，一字一顿的强调着，“在你好透之前，想都别想。”

马克在触碰到电脑外壳的前一秒收回了手，闷闷不乐的坐回了床沿，然后开始不知道第多少次思考自己为什么这么容易就下意识的听从爱德华多的话— —或许是因为他帅气贴心还是马克的正牌男友并且把他照料的很好。好吧，这是个说得过去的理由。

“想吃什么早餐？除了多乐滋。”

“……三明治。”马克怏怏的说，“谢谢。”

“对了，”爱德华多的声音远远的从厨房传了过来，混着厨具的碰撞声，“我父亲前两天给我打了电话，要我今晚回去一趟，家族晚宴。”

“噢，”马克顿了顿，“你订好机票了？”

“呃，没有。”爱德华多从厨房走了出来，然后把三明治递给了他。马克最喜欢的金枪鱼夹心。

“那你准备什么时候走？”马克低下头咬了一口三明治，他的口音含糊了起来。

“中午，”爱德华多皱起眉，“或者下午。事实上昨天你给我打电话的时候，洛伦佐先生正准备接我，他甚至没提前知会我一声就开着车进来了。”

“洛伦佐，”马克点了点头，“我有印象，你的家仆。”

“噢，别这样说。”爱德华多看上去简直想要捂住他的嘴，“这样说起来我简直像是那种黑暗的封建贵族。”

“但确实是家仆。”

“你可以称之为管家，这样就— —”

“好听一点，我理解。”

“Shit，”爱德华多低骂出声，“— —是不是只有做爱和接吻才能让你停止说这些聪明的刻薄话？”

马克耸耸肩，然后爱德华多叹了口气。

“我想带你一起回去。”过了一会，爱德华多开口道，更像是自言自语，“好吧，我也不知道。但如果让我父亲见见你，或许能更好的说服他— —”

马克敏感的皱起了眉，“你父亲因为投资的事情找你麻烦了吗？”

“找麻烦倒不至于，只是，他不太满意。”爱德华多摊了摊手。“他是保守派的商人，对社交网络没什么了解— —大概率觉得我在烧钱玩。”

马克眯起了眼，他像是被冒犯到般瞬间坐直了身体，“但你不会。”

“— —不会什么？”

“你不会烧钱。”马克快速的，冷淡又傲慢的开口，“FaceBook的未来是不可限量的，而我能像你保证你的每一分钱都会以千百倍的价值回来。你父亲不屑于看到它，而有朝一日，他也会被不屑于看到。”

“嘿，放松，”爱德华多伸出手揉了揉他柔软的卷发，试图安抚他。“我能看得到，好吗？我相信你，我也相信FaceBook。”

但马克只是抬起头，静静的看了他一会，然后问了一个让爱德华多难以理解的问题。

“华多，告诉我，你愿意拿钱参与，是因为我还是因为Facebook？”

“你跟FaceBook是一体的，”爱德华多困惑的说，“这有什么区别吗？”

马克沉默了一会，最终他岔开了话题，“你想让我跟你一起回去吗？”

“当然，”爱德华多毫不犹豫的说，“我非常期待把你介绍给我的家人。我妈妈不知道催我多少次了，她要我赶紧把你领回来— —”

“那我就去。”

“哇哦。”爱德华多惊讶的笑了起来，“我可没想到你会答应的这么干脆。”

“你想要我跟你一起。”马克没什么表情的说，“那我们就一起。”

“操。”爱德华多忍无可忍的捉住他尖尖的下巴，然后相当用力的吻了上去。为什么没人教过马克不能一脸严肃的讲这种操他妈的动人而辣的情话？

“你不觉得现在应该先订机票吗？”马克试图在接吻的间隙指出这个问题，“宴会就在晚上。”

“……”

“洛伦佐不只是开车来接你，是吧，华多？”

“……”

“所以还有私人飞机。”马克用了陈述句，“真不错。”

“你不会想要跟我AA飞机的油钱吧，马克？”爱德华多试探着问，“你瞧，毕竟我也没掏钱。那是我父亲的飞机。”

马克下了沙发，然后冷着脸径直走向了自己的电脑。

这次爱德华多没敢阻拦他。


	3. Chapter 3

＊

哲学课本上怎么说的来着？世间万物都是时时刻刻在变化的。爱德华多叹着气说操蛋的这不对，因为有一种事物— —马克·扎格伯格的麻烦程度— —以一己之力突破了所有唯心唯物的定理界限，在物质世界中达到了永恒不变的峰值。

这是他们的一天：马克在早晨八点钟退烧，以不容拒绝的姿态在笔电上敲打了两个小时。十点时他被忍无可忍的爱德华多摁进怀里然后在被窝里小睡了一会，十一点时马克试图趁着还没穿上衣服引诱他并且差点成功（他们几乎在门板上操了，而爱德华多在最后几秒找回了自己的理智），十二点时马克带着虚浮的脚步和既性冷淡又欲求不满的眼神吃了午饭，然后是下午两点，在他们原定出发时间的半小时前— —马克的体温像一座骤然苏醒的火山般、毫无预兆的、爆发了。

爱德华多在看到那读数的瞬间，被一股想要尖叫的冲动席卷了。

— —实际上他确实在心里尖叫了出来，或许还夹杂着不太礼貌的葡语。但表面上，他只是认真盯着那根细细的水银棒，然后又仔细的、反复的、正反都有的重新读了数。最后他看了看温度计，看了看被关的紧紧的窗户，看了看被体温捂的暖烘烘的被窝，和窝在床脚被子中的那团卷毛，最后又看了看温度计。

“你烧的很高。”  
爱德华多冷静的说，“这他妈是怎么回事？”

马克恹恹的抬起眼皮看了他一眼，那双灰蓝色的眼睛半睁不闭，眼角泛着点高热的红。

“这是他妈的怎么回事？”  
爱德华多重复着，他听起来更像是在问自己。

“多少度？”马克的声音小而嘶哑，语调却没什么起伏。“我们不是还有药吗。再吃点药，然后该出发了。”

爱德华多张了张嘴，半天却不知道该说什么好。但最后他决定捡起那份属于扎格伯格男友的临危不乱风度和职业操守。“你不能跟我一起回去了，”他说，“这是显而易见的事，马克。”

“为什么？”

爱德华多有足够的理由怀疑马克只是口癖般的跟了个疑问词，于是他翻了个白眼，没有任何回应的坐到床边，把掉在地上的枕头垫到马克那价值连城的脑袋下边，又给他掖好了被角，直到那厚厚的被子把马克裹成一个笨重的茧。

“你要走了吗？”马克问。他的吐字又含糊了起来，像是一团粘稠着化不开的黄油。

这句话听起来太像挽留或撒娇，而爱德华多就是明白马克只是单纯的在询问。所以他面色如常的点了点头。“是的。”他说，“否则会赶不上晚宴的。”

马克也了然的点了点头。“好吧。”

— —上帝保佑，马克真的从不是那种会撒娇或者闹别扭的类型，他是那种走路时目光永远向前的人，足够独立又足够冷淡，对于爱情中双方的要求都低的可怕，也绝不会生出任何超越理智的无理要求。属于马克扎格伯格的思维只是一根直来直去的线，而两点之间，线段最短。

哪怕爱德华多在心里某个暗搓搓的角落期待过这个。

所以当他整理好行李，站在玄关处时，还是没忍住回头又走回里屋，第三次检查自己留给马克的药是否分好了计量和包数。然后他站在床边，戳了戳床上的茧。

“我真的要走啦。”他说。

马克“嗯”了一声，他的声音从被子里模糊的传出来，显得闷闷的。

该走了。爱德华多想。但他只是又站了一会，像是不知道脚放到哪里一样在床边徘徊了两步，把床头的书本毫无意义的拿起，又放回床头。做这些事的时候有一个声音在大声质问着爱德华多萨维林你他么干啥呢。但爱德华多就是— —重复着转个身，在一片沉默的空气里— —把本就紧闭的窗户关的更紧了些。

“你不是要走了吗？”

马克的声音突然响起。爱德华多被吓的转过身，看见那团蠕动的卷毛露出一双灰蓝色的眼睛和潮红的脸颊。

他看多久了？爱德华多想。但一股难忍的烦躁摄住了他，“你知道现在你该说些什么的吧，马克？”

“说什么？”马克问。

“我不知道，你告诉我。”爱德华多干巴巴的回答。但马克充分利用他由于高烧而朦胧的眼睛表达了自己的困惑。

“你发烧了。”爱德华多难以忍受的陈述着，“而我，你的男朋友，现在要离开。”

“好的。”马克说，“一路顺风。”

爱德华多有那么几秒在思考直接把马克或者自己闷死的可能性。（随便闷死一个就行，拜托了）但显然他的耐心远远超过自己的想象。所以他继续以一种缓慢的、有气无力又咬牙切齿的声音开了口。

“你想让我离开吗？”

“不想。”

马克的回答很干脆，这让爱德华多欣慰了一些。

“那你想让我留下来吗？”

“当然。”

马克的声音有些不耐烦了，他以一种看傻瓜一样的目光看着爱德华多。（他就是能在缩成一团红着脸发高烧的时候还拥有着鄙夷一切的目光，爱德华多称之为天赋）

“你可以说出来。关于你不想让我离开的这一部分。”爱德华多叉着腰，他越来越弄不明白自己的嘴巴究竟在一扇一合的吐出什么字句。“我们处在一段关系里，这是很正常的事。”

“但你有晚宴。”马克说。

“但我可以为你留下来。”爱德华多说。

“可这是你的原定计划。”

“计划可以更改。”

“即使有晚宴？”

“即使有晚宴。”

“这不合逻辑。”

“爱情没有逻辑。”

房间陷入沉默，爱德华多后知后觉的发现他们把真挚剖白唠成了一场快问快答。

“噢。”马克总结道，“那真不错。”

然后房间继续沉默，爱德华多听见有个小人在他的心里骂娘，但他只是在不自觉把自己重新塞进被窝里时混乱的想，妈的，这一切怎么会发展成这样？

＊

又过了一会，马克突然问。“你爸爸会不会超生气？”

“而你会烧成傻瓜。”爱德华多说。

“可你爸爸会超生气。”马克重复了一遍。

“感谢提醒。”爱德华多没好气的把怀里热乎乎的卷毛搂的更紧了些。“没发现你这样关心他。”

马克想了想，“我只是觉得，或许我该给你道谢。”

爱德华多翻了个白眼，想，他的小男友真是某方面来说很蠢。但好在他本人是个有耐心的好男友。

所以爱德华多轻轻咬了咬马克藏在卷发下薄薄的耳骨，说，“不客气。还有，表达感谢最好用吻。”

＊

窗外的雪下的很大。下午三四点是赏雪最好的时候，阳光晴朗，无风，稠密又大片的雪以很慢很慢的速度飘落，慢的足以在看清上边所有漂亮剔透的纹路后接吻。

爱德华多知道马克转过身来想吻他。

马克有时候是很听话的，并对于自己不了解的事情抱着难得的谨慎和谦虚。爱德华多看着他的小机器人舔了舔嘴唇，鼻尖泛着红，灰蓝色的眼睛还是像玻璃珠那样莹亮。但不幸的是，关于唾液交换和病毒传播的部分阻止了马克用他糟糕吻技啃爱德华多。

“你会被传染的。”马克果然开口了。

而爱德华多想，外边在下雪呢。所以去他妈的，我才不在乎。

END


End file.
